A shock absorber of the kind referred to above is disclosed in German patent publication 2,911,319.
This known shock absorber component made of elastomeric material is characterized in that the elastomeric material comprises a mixture of compact material held together by a binding agent. The compact material is, for example, rubber or polyurethane with particles of a porous material such as flexible plastic foam or other porous materials such as microcellular rubber pieces.
In this way, a shock absorber component is provided having shock absorber and force-reducing characteristics which are variable and the shock absorber component remains fully operational with respect to the shock-absorbing characteristics in the case of small-area loading.
Practice has shown that the known shock absorber component cannot meet the imposed requirements adequately in every respect.
The durability and service life of the known shock absorber component is influenced by the special combination of materials for the core layer because this core layer can be joined to the surrounding cover layer only by utilizing additional intermediate and binding layers. It is also, however, disadvantageous that the core layer is formed from a mixture of compact material and porous material. For this reason, the shock absorber and force-reducing characteristics can be influenced only over a range which can be determined by the possible mixture ratios of particles of compact material and particles of porous material.